villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Prince Charming (Shrek)
Prince Charming is the secondary antagonist of Shrek 2 and the main antagonist of Shrek the Third. Charming was an English-accented prince-to-be with "softy and bouncy" blonde hair. Biography Beginnings He was son of Fairy Godmother whose goal is to marry Princess Fiona and rule the kingdom of Far Far Away as the king. He came to the Dragon's castle where Fiona was originally held. When he learns that Fiona was eloped with Shrek, Charming was shocked of the situation and informed his mother about it. In Shrek 2 The Fairy Godmother wanted her son to marry Fiona, but was shocked when she married Shrek instead. He and the Fairy Godmother told Harold about doing his part right; to have Charming married to Fiona by any means nessassary. After learning that Shrek, Donkey, and Puss stole the "Happily Ever After" potion, he took advantage of the situation by impersionating Shrek. At the ball, he attempted to kiss Fiona as they danced, but was interrupted by Shrek and the others. In the end, Charming and Fiona kissed, but, Fiona head-butted Prince Charming, knocking him out. However, Charming threw the wand back to the Fairy Godmother. During the ending, he was seen with Doris. ''In Shrek the Third Charming was being mocked by the people in a theater. He then walked outside, crying. Then, Charming began to vow that he will be the rightful king of Far Far Away. After learning about King Harold's death, he goes to the Poison Apple. He then convinced the other villians to work together for their own happily ever after. Later on, Charming and the villains invaded Far Far away and took over. At one point in the movie, Gingy called Charming "The King of the Stupids." When one of the pigs spilled the beans on Shrek's whereabouts, Charming ordered Captain Hook to kill the next heir of the throne, but to bring him Shrek alive. Later on, he was revealed to have started dated Rupunzel and called her the queen of Far Far Away. He had Fiona, Lillian, and the princesses locked up in the dungeon. Charming planned to start a play that involved killing Shrek in front of the entire kingdom. When Shrek came in his dressing room, Charming pressed the silent alarm and had guards in with Arther, Donkey, and Puss surrounded. As Charming about to kill Arther, Shrek announced that he himself was next in line (though he said that to save Artie's life). During the play, as he was about kill Shrek and kept singing Falsetto-style, Shrek stalled him by making insulting jokes that amused the audience, even Captain Hook. In the end, Charming tried to kill Arther once and for all for turning the villains good. However, he was defeated by Shrek after he tried to stab him. Afterwards, Dragon knocks over the prop tower which lands on top of him trapping him, which leads to his death. Personality In the second film, he is an arrogant and snobbish man who wants to marry Fiona. In the third film, he's a bit more different. He's more mean aggressive, and determined to be king of Far Far away. Appearance ''Coming soon! Trivia * Charming's voice actor Rupert Everett who potrays the live action Doctor Claw, was intended to voice Gaston from Beauty and the Beast. ** Strangely enough, Charming and Gaston are somewhat similar. They both are handsome in appearance, have narcissistic personalities, and want to marry the lead females for their own good(though Gaston wanted Belle for her beauty, while Charming wanted to marry Fiona so he could be king of Far Far Away). Also, they both are very jealous of of their "fiances' " love for a for a different creature (Shrek and the Beast), and fail to kill their "monstrous" and "abusive" enemies by stabbing, which leads both of them to end up in terrible fates(Charming gets trapped in a falling prop tower, while Gaston falls off the Beast's Castle). The only difference is that Charming managed to survive the danger and reappeared in the video game Shrek's Carnival Craze, while Gaston is confirmed dead. Gallery Princelearnsaboutfinoa.jpg Category:Shrek villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Recurring villain Category:Singing Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Leader Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Love rivals Category:Greedy Villains Category:Secondary Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Comedy Villains Category:Jerks Category:Liars Category:Humans Category:Parody Villains Category:Lover Stealers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Bullies Category:Male Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Fighter Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Crossover Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Delusional Category:Anti-Villain Category:Big Bads Category:Dimwits Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Charismatic villain Category:Video Game Villains